There You Were
by Sawyer Eppes
Summary: [Songfic] Hiding behind a mask of smiles, a smile cannot hide the bruises and tears on Tohru's face. ['Concrete Angel' by Martina McBride]


**Authoress Notes:** This is my first piece of written fandom for Fruits Basket and I'm sorry to say, but this is a sad songfic. Now, I don't hate Tohru, she's one of my favorite characters. However, when I was listening to this song, Tohru simply popped into my mind and the urge to write it took over. I hope I got everyone in character and that you, the reader, enjoy it despite the fact it's depressing.…I will admit, I cried a lot when writing this. This song is so moving and beatiful. I recommend it to if you have not already heard it.

Also, I would like to dedicate this in the memory of Mathew Hunt, my best friend's boyfriend, who had past away this recent February. Rest in peace in knowning that we're talking good care of Sable.

Fruits Basket © Takaya Natsuki

_Concrete Angel_ © Martina McBride

All rigths reserved.

-----

**There You Were**

A Fruits Basket Songfic

"Blah" Talking

[Blah] Song lyrics

Gripping the handle of her stachel, she took it one step at a time. Her bright blue eyes were half-closed, looking down at the ground as she walked. Tears framed her lashes, threatening to fall. But she wipes them away furiously, forcing a smile on her face. Standing there, she paused, looking up at the building before her. Closing her eyes for a moment, she took a deep breath and reopened them, walking towards the front door.

[She walks to school with the lunch she packed]

Pushing back a strand of her choclate hair, she smiled at her two friends, waiting by her locker. Waving to them, she moved closer. Her smile was fake but she did it for them. She didn't want to bother them with her problems…she would find a way to solve it on her own.

[Nobody knows what she's holdin' back] 

"Hey Tohru!" waved Uo, grinning. Hana was standing beside, her small smile playing at her lips. But it faltered. Looking at Tohru, she realized her school uniform had dust on the skirt as well as tear that looked like Tohru had tried to quickly sew. There was a bit of thread trailing from.

[Wearin' the same dress she wore yesterday] 

"Tohru, is everything all right?" asked Hana softly.

Tohru smiled, nodding. "Don't worry, I'm fine Hana-chan!" Then she chuckled. "We better hurry otherwise we'll be late to class!"

As she started to walk away with Uo, Hana followed, still worried. Then, her eyes widened a bit. From behind, she saw a bruise on the back of Tohru's neck. "Tohru?"

"Hai, Hana-chan?" Tohru stopped, looking at her with her smiling face.

"What happened to your neck?" she asked softly, pointing to the back of her own neck. Uo blinked and looked at Tohru's neck as well.

"Woah! What happened?! Did someone do this to you? Was it one of the Prince's stupid fangirls?!" demanded the blonde. Tohru shook her head, still smiling.

"I just slipped in the kitchen and my neck banged against the side of the counter!" she lied, her smile never faltering. Then, she adjusted her uniform a bit, hiding the bruise. "Let's go! We've got class and we have a big test today!"

As she walked off, Hana and Uo glanced at each other. They knew she was lying.

[She hides the bruises with linen and lace] 

Keeping her eyes on her paper, Tohru dares not to look up or around. She could feel their eyes on her…Gripping her pencil tightly, she forces herself to concentrate on the problem before her. But as she does, a kinder pair of eyes look at her.

[The teacher wonders but she doesn't ask] 

Her teacher watched Tohru for a moment but said nothing. The teacher had noticed her tension in the classroom, though she tried to hide it. And now, hunched over her test, the teacher wished to know what was bothering her. And even more: why wasn't she asking for help?

[It's hard to see the pain behind the mask] 

Stretching her arms over her head, Tohru felt glad to have the test over with. When she felt someone standing over her, she looked up to see a pair of kind amythest eyes smiling down at her.

"How did it go?" Yuki asked her kindly, smiling.

Returning the smile, Tohru replied, "I think it went well. That extra tudoring really helped me out! Thank you again Yuki!"

He chuckled, replying, "It was no big deal Honda-san. I'm just glad I was able to help."

Tohru was about to open her mouth so say something, when she saw their faces behind him, across the room. Their hateful stares and frowning lips silenced her. Turning her attention to her desk, she said, "Well, I better get to work my project."

"Would you like any help?" offered Yuki.

But she shook her head, smiling again. "No, that's okay. Thank you for offering though. I can handle this myself."

She cringed, still feeling their glares at her. Her hidden bruises and cuts were her reminders of them…

[Bearing the burden of a secret storm] 

Pulling out her notebook, after the prince returned to his seat a bit downcasted, she took out a pen and began to srcibble down on the pages, biting her lip and fighting back tears that wanted to spill.

[Sometimes she wishes she was never born] 

"I thought we told you to stay away from Prince Yuki!" growled one of the girls.Tohru stood where she was, clutching her bag tightly.

"You little witch! Stay away from him!" ordered Motoko, scowling. Tohru closed her eyes, taking each word in. But she remained strong, even when she felt a hard blow to her cheek. Staggering back a bit, her eyes opened and her right hand covering her wounded cheek. "Answer me!" Motoko snapped. "Tell me you will stay away from our Prince Yuki! You don't deserve his attention!"

But all Motoko got was a blue-eyed stare and silence.  
  
[Through the wind and the rain]  
[She stands hard as a stone]

Sitting on the ground, her legs folded under her, silent tears began to fall down her cheeks, listening as the fangirls had left her where she was. Her friends weren't there: she had told them at the end of school to go ahead, she had work that day…

[In a world that she can't rise above] 

Pulling herself up, she held onto her bag, walking slowly out away. All around her there was the sounds of cars driving past as she walked down the sidewalk. People who had places to go, people to see…Lost in thoughts, tt didn't take her too long to reach the building. When she did, she climbed the stairs to the level she would start with. Reaching it, she was greeted by a smiling face.

"Hey Tohru!" Momiji said cheerfully. "I wanted to come and see you today! You haven't visited me lately, is something wrong? Do you not like me anymore?" he added, wearing a whimpering face.

"Oh Momiji…" replied Tohru, smiling gently. "Of course I still like you! I've just been busy, I'm sorry!"

"Ah, that's okay," answered the bunny, grinning. "Hey, can I help out today! Pretty please?"

"Sure!"

[But her dreams give her wings] 

"Yeah! I'm gonna help Tohru!" cheered the small boy, running to get what would be needed. Chuckling softly, Tohru set her bag down, not noticing one of her textbooks slip out it and onto the floor. As she changed in her workclothes, she was carefuly to hide the bruises and small cuts; pulling the collar up to hide the bruise behind her neck.

"I don't want to trouble them…" she said to herself softly. "I love them to much to ask them." Then, she smiled, imaging what it would be like when she got home…Shigure would be waiting there, teasing Kyo…Yuki would be watching, hiding his amusement and throwing in a word or two…that will upset Kyo and another fight would start all over again…she laughed at this mental image, feeling the warmth inside her again.

[And she flies to a place where she's loved]  
[Concrete angel] 

That night went rather quickly, having Momiji around to keep her company. They had little races seeing who could clean the floor faster. She would sit him on her shoulders so that he could reach the higher places to clean.

And all too soon the Eden had ended and she had to leave.

"I have to stay because Papa wanted to see me," said Momiji. "But I'll see you tomorrow, okay?"

"Sure," answered Tohru, smiling. With one final wave to the Sohma child, she held her stachel and exited through the door and down the stairs. Once outside, she took a deep breath, taking in the cool, crisp air surrounding her. Cars drove by, their headlights on and horns blaring at one another.

When Tohru had left, Momiji hummed to himself, going to the back room to put the extra workshirt he had borrowed. While hanging it up, he noticed a textbook lying on the ground. Bending down, he picked up, recognizing it as Tohru's. Holding it under his arms, he ran out of the room and down the stairs, hoping to catch her in time.

As Tohru was hurrying home, she felt that somebody was following her. Her footsteps quickened and so did the steps behind her. She bit bit her lip, trying to lose them but then someone grabbed her arm roughly, turning her around.

It was one of the girls who had been there that afternoon.   
  
[Somebody cries in the middle of the night]

"Please, let me go!" pleaded Tohru.

"You never answered President Motoko's question!" snapped the girl. "You never swore to stay away from our prince!" Tohru tried to pull away, drawing dangerously close to the edge of the sidewalk. However, the girl would not let go. "Swear you will never go near him again! Ever!"

"I have to get home," begged Tohru. "Please, let m-"

"Answer me witch!"

"I'm not witch!" cried out Tohru. "And I can't stay away from Yuki! I won't! He's my friend and I never would abandon my friends!"

[The neighbors hear, but they turn out the lights] 

The girl scowled. "How…how dare you!" And then, to Tohru's horror she pushed her into the streets, stumbling.

[A fragile soul caught in the hands of fate] 

"TOHRU!!" screamed another voice. The girl who had pushed her looked. It was Momiji, Tohru's forgotten. His amber brown eyes were wide, his body trembling. Running, the child of the Rabbit pushed past the girl to reach Tohru, throwing out his hand. "TOHRU!"

[When morning comes it'll be too late] 

Shigure stood up, stretching his arms over his head and went over to the ringing phone. Picking it up, he said, "oshi moshi!"

"Shigure, this is Hatori."

A grin lit up the man's face. "Ah Ha-san, what brings you to calling me so late? Is it perhaps you miss me?"

"Sh-shigure…"

The dog blinked. Something was wrong. Hatori's tone was not the same as it always was. "Hatori? What is it? Is soemthing wrong with Akito?"

"It's…it's Tohru-san…"

"T-tohru-kun?" he repeated, eyes widening. Yuki looked up at him, pausing in his sip of his tea, eyes wide as well. Even Kyo was quiet, staring. "W-what happened? Is she all right?"

"Shigure…she's…"   
  
[Through the wind and the rain]

"Hatori, please don't…" Shigure begged suddenly, the idea dawning upon him. "Please don't tell me…"

"She's gone, Shigure…Tohru passed away an hour ago…"

[She stands hard as a stone] 

Shigure's eyes closed, tears leaking from the corners of his eyes. "I told you not to tell me!" he shouted suddenly. "I said not to say it Hatori!"

"Shigure?" asked Yuki, getting to his feet, trembling. "Shigure, what did Hatori tell you?" But Shigure wasn't listening. He was shaking.

"How? What happened?"

"Momiji was there…he told me that some girl was harassing her and then…pushed her into the streets…there was already a car coming and she…she didn't have a chance…" The doctor's voice was shaking.

Quite suddenly, Shigure slammed the phone against the reciever, shaking and tears pouring freely. "No…she can't be…she just can't…"

[In a world that she can't rise above] 

"Not our little flower…"

[But her dreams give her wings] 

He wasn't the only one crying though. Yuki was frozen where he was, realizing what Shigure was crying about. Eyes still wide, tears formed and trailed down his cheeks.

"Shigure…where is Tohru…?" demanded Kyo, head down and his face shadowed. He was trying to hide his tears from them.

[And she flies to a place where she's loved] 

"…she isn't coming home…" whispered Yuki, "…is she…?"

"She's never coming back…" cried Shigure. "She isn't coming back!" The man was trembling terribly, his knees collapsing and falling to the ground.

[Concrete angel] 

There was the loud slamming of the door knocked down. Kyo was already long gone, running as fast as he could to get away. Yuki didn't move…he couldn't move…and Shigure…he was sobbing…  
  
[A statue stands in a shaded place]

[An angel girl with an upturned face]

Where one grave was, there was now two. Standing there, crying, Hana had her eyes closed while Uo was numb. She couldn't cry…she had already shed her tears…they both stood there, dressed in black. On her back, Uo wore the jacket with the red butterfly while Hana had the same blue ribbon tied around her neck. Lying on the graves were white lilies and golden sunflowers with incense lit, the scent wafting in the air.

Hearing footsteps behind her, Uo turned around to see. Her eyes widened for a brief moment, before her expression turned gentle, a smile on her face. "Hey," she said weakly.

"Hey," answered Kyo, his hands in his pockets, his face slack and tired. He was wearing black slacks and button down shirt. Behind him were Yuki and Shigure. Yuki was in a simliar outfit as Kyo, except he wore a tie as well while Shigure was in a black kimono. In Yuki's arms were bouquet of daises. He nodded to the two girls, who nodded back. Shigure did his best to smile, though it did not quite reach his eyes.

Standing aside, Hana and Uo let Yuki through. Kneeling down, he rested the boquet among the one already there. His fingers lingered for a moment, as if afraid to let go of the flowers. But then, he pulled back and stood up slowly. There was a heavy silence among them.

"She…she's safe now, you know…" said Kyo suddenly. The others looked at him. Looking at the grave, he continued, "She's with her mom now…and you know, she wouldn't want us to be sad…"

"…He's right," agreed Uo, smiling a bit. "She'd want us…to move on. And to just…remember her…"  
  
[A name is written on a polished rock]

"We should wait though," Shigure spoke up softly. "More are coming…"

Hana and Uo looked to him, about to ask who else, but then again, the question was already answered.

"Are we…too late?" asked Hatsuharu, joining them. He was in his usual coat but underneath was a black suit. With him were Kisa and Hiro. The little tiger was in a black skirt and blouse, ribbons curled in with the longer starnds of hair on the sides of her face. Hiro, on the other hand, was wearing black shorts and long-sleeve shirt with the collar down.

Smiling, Hana knelt down to see the two younger ones. "No…you're just in time…"

[A broken heart that the world forgot] 

Walking forward, Kisa was trembling, her eyes tear stained. Hiro was with her, holding her hand comfortingly. Placing a shaking hand on the stone, the young tiger traced the kanji carved into it.

"Hatori is coming with Momiji," Hatsuharu said quietly to Shigure. "So is Ayame and his assistant. Ritsu said he wanted to come, but he couldn't make it…but he sends his regards…and his apology…"

For the first time, Shigure smiled a true smile. "Tell him… it's not his fault…"  
  
[Through the wind and the rain]

The two stopped talking, however, when they heard Kisa begin to cry. Eyes tightly shut, she turned and clung to Hiro, sobbing. The young sheep held her, resting his head on top of her head. He was struggling not to cry.

[She stands hard as a stone] 

Minutes passed before Hatori joined them with a grieving Momiji. The boy, who looked strange because he too was wearing a suit, had sunk to his knees before Tohru's grave, tears threatening to fall from his eyes. He had been the last one to see her alive…he had watched her get hit…Falling forward, he used his arms to hold himself up, trembling and crying.

"Why…why…?" he sobbed. "She was just here with us yesterday! She can't be gone, she can't be!"

Meanwhile, Yuki felt someone place a hand on his shoulder. Looking up he saw a pair of golden eyes looking down at him. It was Ayame. Instead of a red coat, like always, it was black with silver stitches of little birds. "Ne…Yuki…I'm sorry we're late…" Beside him was Mine, who was smiling weakly in a long, short sleeve dress.

"It's…I'm just just glad you came…" whispered Yuki. This brought a smile to his older brother's face, who said nothing more.

Shigure was beside Momiji, holding him as the boy cried into his kimono. "Just cry…" the dog said gently. "That's right….just let it go…"

[In a world that she can't rise above] 

As the crowd hovered around the grave, one remained behind. Sitting in the backseat of the car, window rolled down, Akito did not look. His eyes were closed, head bent forward a bit. He wasn't crying. His hands were clasped together, yet he was not trembling. However, he felt as if had another part of him had died along with Tohru Honda.

Opening his eyes, he would not admit to mourning or grieving. He would not admit to the fact she had understood him.

But…he would admit to this…

[But her dreams give her wings] 

"You are free now…" he whispered softly.

[And she flies to a place where she's loved]  
[Concrete angel] 

**End**

-----

Reviews would be nice. Thank you for reading.

**Mae Crawford**


End file.
